We Got Married
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong GOT MARRIED! :: YunJae fanfict :: RnR pliss?
1. Chapter 1

**We Got Married**

By

Arisa Adachi YunJaeShipper

a.k.a

U-Know Boo

**xxx**

**Pairing ::** YunJae.

**Casts ::** all DB5K.

**Disclaimer ::** They're not mine.

**Warning ::** Yaoi, OOC, typo(s) and many more.

**xxx**

Malam beranjak kian jauh. Menebarkan selimut hitamnya ke penjuru kota Seoul. 02.37, begitulah sebuah jam dinding memberi tahu jika kau bertanya jam berapa sekarang.

Sebuah apartemen di kawasan kota itu terlihat begitu tenang dan gelap. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara detik jam yang bergerak teratur. Namun kesunyian itu sirna ketika pintu depan apartemen itu terbuka. Memperlihat siluet tubuh beberapa orang yang baru saja membuka pintu.

Salah satu yang paling tua meraba dinding guna mencari saklar. Dan ketika ujung syaraf perasanya bertemu dengan apa yang dicarinya, maka orang itu langsung menekan saklar berwarna putih itu. Sekejap saja ruangan yang tadinya gelap kini terang benderang. Dengan ini kita bisa melihat siapa yang baru tiba itu. Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu. Tiga _namja_ yang karena satu-dua hal terpisah dari dua teman mereka. Pengecualian untuk Kim Jaejoong, selain terpisah dari temannya dia juga terpisah dari _namja chingu_-nya.

"Kalian ingin makan sesuatu?" Jaejoong bertanya pada dua _dongsaeng_-nya yang merebahkan tubuh mereka di sofa. Wajah mereka terlihat lelah dan mengantuk. Serta lapar, karena itu _namja_ cantik berusia 25 bertanya demikian.

"_Hyung_ ingin memasak? Tidak lelah apa?" yang paling muda bertanya.

"Aku lelah Junsu-_ah_, tapi juga lapar. Jadi, apa kalian ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Hemm... aku ingin _ramen_ _hyung_," sahut Yoochun yang memang laparnya lebih mendominasi daripada lelah dan mengantuknya.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya pada _magnae_ JYJ itu.

"Sama seperti Yoochun _hyung_ saja."

Kembali _namja _cantik itu mengangguk. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju dapur. Beruntung mereka masih memiliki persediaan _ramen_ instan sehingga Jaejoong hanya perlu menuangkan air panas pada masing-masing _cup ramen_. Tidak lama _namja_ berambut pirang itu sudah kembali ke ruang tengah dengan nampan berisi tiga _cup ramen_.

"Aku ingin berlibur," si _dolphin magnae_ alias Kim Junsu bergumam. Menghentikan kegiatan dua _hyung_-nya yang tengah menyuap _ramen_ mereka.

"Berlibur apanya?" Yoochun meraih sehelai kertas berisikan jadwal mereka hingga beberapa bulan ke depan, "dengan jadwal sepenuh ini bagaimana bisa berlibur?"

"Ini sudah resiko pekerjaan, yah terima saja..." sahut Jaejoong, "tapi aku akan meminta manajer untuk mengurangi jadwal kita."

Junsu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa, "Yunho _hyung_ dan Changmin apa kabar ya?" bisiknya lirih.

Yoochun melirik Junsu sekilas, lalu berganti memandang Jaejoong yang kini termenung masih dengan _ramen_ di tangannya. _Namja_ tampan bermarga Park itu tahu kalau _hyung_ tertuanya itu tengah memikirkan soal _leader_ mereka, Jung Yunho. Sudah hampir sebulan ini mereka benar-benar putus komunikasi. Kesibukan diantara keduanya menjadi satu-satunya penyebab. Bagaimana tidak, awal Juni lalu JYJ baru saja kembali ke Korea setelah _world tour_ mereka selama dua bulan. Namun begitu sampai di Korea ternyata TVXQ bertolak ke Paris guna melaksanakan konser SM Town.

Yoochun masih ingat seperti apa cemasnya hyung mereka itu ketika mengetahui bahwa Yunho sedang sakit. Jaejoong sangat ingin menghubungi _namja chingu_-nya saat itu, namun mengingat posisi mereka yang tengah berseteru dengan pihak SM membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya. Menghubungi Yunho dan jika ketahuan tentu saja mengundang masalah untuknya. Saking cemasnya, Jaejoong bahkan sempat jatuh sakit.

Sejenak kesunyian menjadi satu-satunya yang berbicara di antara ketiga namja tampan itu. Namun hal itu tidak lama ketika ponsel Jaejoong yang terletak di atas meja berdering. Menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Baru dibicarakan, orangnya sudah menelepon," komentar Junsu ketika indera penglihatnya menangkap tulisan di layar ponsel Jaejoong.

'_uri Yunho-ya :* calling..._'

Tidak ingin membuat _namja chingu_-nya menunggu, Jaejoong segera meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol berwarna hijau, "_yeobosseyo_," ujar Jaejoong.

Suasana hening kembali. Yoochun dan Junsu memandang ke arah Jaejoong sambil memakan _ramen_ mereka. _Namja_ cantik itu hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang kekasihnya katakan di seberang sana. Serentak Yoochun dan Junsu mengangkat sebelah alis mereka ketika melihat mata besar Jaejoong membulat dan mulutnya membuka sedikit. Itu ekspresi seseorang yang sedang terkejut, Yoochun dan Junsu tahu itu.

Jaejoong menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, matanya memandang kosong entah pada apa. Yang pasti ia masih sangat terkejut atas apa yang dikatakan _namja chingu_-nya barusan. _Cup ramen_-nya yang masih berisi setengah ia letakkan begitu saja di atas meja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoochun yang penasaran akan sikap _hyung_ tertuanya.

Jaejoong menghela napas. Bola matanya memandang Yoochun dan Junsu bergantian, "Yunho..." bisiknya lirih, "Yunho melamarku."

.

.

.

Changmin memandang _hyung_-nya khawatir. _Namja_ tampan dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu terlihat tengah mengurut bagian kakinya. Jelas Changmin khawatir, ia tahu betul kalau kaki _hyung_-nya itu tengah cedera pada konser beberapa waktu lalu.

Tapi bukan hanya itu kekhawatiran _magnae_ dengan tinggi nyaris dua meter itu. Jelas terlihat dari raut wajahnya, _namja_ bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Changmin merasa kalau _hyung_-nya itu sering melamunkan sesuatu, namun jika ia bertanya Yunho selalu mengelak.

Dan yang membuat kekhawatirannya bertambah ialah sikap Yunho yang seharian ini diam terus. Sejak konser hingga sampai mereka pulang ke dorm sekitar tiga menit lalu. Tidak betah dengan suasana sunyi, Changmin kemudian meraih tas yang tadi ia letakkan dekat televisi. Changmin ingat kalau ada beberapa makanan ringan yang masih ia simpan dalam tasnya.

"_Hyung_!" Changmin melempar sebungkus keripik ubi pada Yunho yang masih setia pada lamunannya. _Namja_ tinggi itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya tidak jauh dari Yunho.

"Ya Changmin-_ah_! Kenapa harus dilempar?" seru Yunho gusar.

"_Hyung_ melamun terus, dipanggil juga tidak akan dengar."

Yunho menghela napas. _Namja_ berkulit coklat itu memutuskan untuk tidak membalas perkataan _magnae_-nya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh makanan ringan itu dan membukanya perlahan. Changmin mendecih kesal ketika sekali lagi menangkap bola mata _hyung_-nya itu terlihat kosong. Melamun lagi, tentu saja.

"_Hyung_, akhir-akhir ini kau melamun terus. Ada masalah?" tanya Changmin.

"Menurutmu aku harus mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Huh?" Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya jawaban –atau pertanyaan?- Yunho barusan sama sekali tidak menjawab apa yang ia tanyakan tadi.

"Sekarang atau tidak?" desak Yunho tidak sabar.

"Err... emm, y-ya kurasa harus sekarang," sahut Changmin asal.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya _hyung_, bagaimana aku menjawab kalau _hyung_ saja tidak jelas menanyakan apa!" seru _namja_ bermarga Shim itu bersamaan dengan tangannya yang memasukkan beberapa keping keripik kentang ke mulutnya.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu apa yang kutanyakan, kenapa malah menjawab?"

"Itu karena _hyung_ memaksaku menjawab! Sebenarnya _hyung_ bertanya tentang apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah menatap Changmin agak lama. _Leader_ TVXQ itu kemudian menghela napas. Tangannya tergerak mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di sampingnya, "oke, mungkin akan kukatakan sekarang."

"H-ha?" Changmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut herannya. Sudah seharian ini didiamkan oleh _hyung_ satu-satunya sekarang ia dibuat tidak mengerti oleh ucapan _hyung_-nya itu. Oke, itu sudah cukup membuat seorang Shim Changmin kesal. Tanpa memperdulikan Yunho yang tengah mencoba menghubungi seseorang, namja jangkung itu kemudian menghidupkan televisi. Sejenak perhatiannya tertuju pada layar kaca ukuran 21 inchi itu. Sebenarnya sejak tadi Changmin ingin istirahat, namun ketika melihat _hyung_-nya yang bertingkah aneh, Changmin memutuskan untuk menunda istirahatnya.

"Jaejoong, _ne yeobosseyo_."

Satu kata dari Yunho namun sanggup membuat Changmin menoleh ke arahnya. Changmin kemudian mengecilkan _volume_ televisi dan memperhatikan _hyung_-nya seksama. Atau tepatnya mendengarkan _hyung_-nya dengan seksama.

"Aku tahu ini tiba-tiba, tapi aku sudah memikirkan ini jauh-jauh hari. Changmin juga menyarankanku untuk mengatakannya sekarang."

Yang barusan disebutkan namanya memasang raut heran. 'Huh, kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa?' batin Changmin.

"Aku ingin kita menikah secepatnya Jaejoong. Besok aku akan menemui keluargamu. _Ne_, itu saja. Sampai nanti." Yunho memutuskan sambungan komunikasinya dengan Jaejoong.

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Entah pendengarannya yang salah atau memang demikian benarnya, Changmin mendengar kata 'menikah' tadi.

"Me-menikah _hyung_?" Changmin menatap Yunho tidak percaya. Dan sebagai jawabannya Yunho mengangguk kecil.

"Kau yakin?" ulang Changmin.

"Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan orang tuaku dan mereka setuju-setuju saja selama itu demi kebahagiaanku. Jadi besok aku akan menemui orang tua Jaejoong untuk meminta restu mereka."

"T-tapi _hyung_, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?"

Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa, "jika aku tidak bisa bersama Jaejoong di bawah nama TVXQ, maka aku akan bersamanya di bawah nama 'pernikahan'. Aku tidak tahan lagi untuk hidup berjauhan darinya, Changmin-_ah_."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pendapat _fans_-mu dan _fans_ Jaejoong _hyung_? Apa mereka bisa menerima ini?"

Yunho menyeringai tipis, tangannya terjulur meraih keripik ubinya, "huh, daripada jumlah _fans_-ku dan Jaejoong, jumlah YunJae _shipper_ jauh lebih banyak."

Magnae berusia 23 tahun itu menghela napas, "yah, selamat menempuh hidup baru _hyung_."

**==end==**

**a/n :: **Oke, pertama jangan timpukin saia dengan batu karena ff nggak penting ini. Coz, jujur aja saia masih galau dengan keadaan YunJae sekarang yang seolah nggak bakal bisa bersama lagi. Mereka keliatan semakin sibuk sama jadwal masing-masing. Karena kegalauan itulah maka muncul ff ini. Pengennya bikin ini lebih panjang, tapi saia takutnya kalau ff ini dipanjangin nanti mood saia malah hilang di tengah-tengah dan bikin ff ini nggak selesai.

Ne, in the end saia sangat mengharapkan reviews dari readers sekalian. Saia masih dalam tahap belajar, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan ^^.

Review pliss?


	2. Chapter 2

**We Got Married**

**II**

By

Arisa Adachi YunJaeShipper

a.k.a

U-Know Boo

**xxx**

**Pairing ::** YunJae.

**Casts ::** all DB5K and others.

**Disclaimer ::** They're not mine.

**Warning ::** Yaoi, OOC, typo(s) and many more.

**xxx**

Suasana ruang tamu keluarga Kim malam itu terlihat sunyi. Bukan karena mereka sedang bepergian. Tidak, justru satu keluarga itu sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Terlihat di sofa sosok cantik Kim Jaejoong dengan _appa_ dan _umma_-nya di kanan kirinya. Lalu kakak perempuan Jaejoong yang pertama di kanan _appa_-nya dan kakak perempuan Jaejoong yang kedua di kiri _umma_-nya. Sedangkan kakak perempuan Jaejoong yang lain berdiri di belakang sofa. Andaikan di depan mereka berdiri seorang fotografer dan memotret mereka pasti hasilnya akan sangat bagus sebagai foto keluarga Kim.

Tapi yang duduk di depan keluarga Kim saat ini bukanlah seorang fotografer, melainkan seorang _namja_. Tepatnya _leader_ dari _boyband_ TVXQ, sampai sini tentu kalian sudah tahu siapa yang saya maksud. Yap, seorang _namja_ bernama lengkap Jung Yunho. _Namja_ tampan bermata bak musang ini baru saja datang dengan satu tujuan, yakni melamar satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarga Kim. Jelas hal itu membuat terkejut keluarga itu. Pasalnya mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kalau anak laki-laki mereka sekaligus adik laki-laki mereka ternyata menjalin hubungan khusus dengan penyanyi kelahiran Gwangju itu.

"Apa kau yakin dengan tujuanmu datang kemari?" Suara berat Mr. Kim memecah keheningan. Terlihat jelas kalau mereka masih cukup terkejut. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri duduk gelisah di antara keduanya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Yunho serius dengan teleponnya semalam.

"Ne, saia yakin _ahjussi_. Saya kemari ingin melamar Kim Jaejoong." Lancar dan dengan artikulasi yang jelas, tidak sedikit pun terlihat kegugupan dari mata dan cara bicaranya.

"Tapi kalian sama-sama _namja_. Apa sudah memikirkan bagaimana reaksi _fans_ kalian? Lalu dengan karier kalian ke depannya?"

"Saya mencintai Jaejoong, saya tidak peduli apakah dia seorang _namja_ atau _yeojya_. Masalah _fans_, saya sepenuhnya yakin mereka akan menerima keadaan kami," jawab Yunho mantap.

Mata Mr. Kim berkilat senang. Sungguh dia puas dengan jawaban calon menantunya itu. Mrs. Kim serta saudara-saudara perempuan Jaejoong pun demikian. Jaejoong sendiri hanya tersenyum canggung, rona merah menjalar secara alami memenuhi wajahnya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau masyarakat tidak menerima ini? Kemudian karier kalian hancur, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Mr. Kim lagi.

"Saya lebih memilih karier saya hancur daripada saya tidak bisa memiliki Jaejoong. Lalu kalau memang karier kami akan hancur, saya akan mencari pekerjaan yang lain." jawab Yunho lancar. Ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya barusan. Apa enaknya jika kebetuhan materil terpenuhi namun kepuasan hati tidak.

"Aku tahu kau mencintai anakku, tapi hidup tidak hanya bermodalkan cinta, Yunho-_sshi_."

"_Ne_, saya tahu. Tapi saya percaya kalau cinta akan memudahkan segalanya."

Sekali lagi jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir berbentuk hati itu membuat hati _umma_ dan saudara-saudara Jaejoong terenyuh. Terutama sang _umma_, ia tidak pernah menyangka ada seseorang yang begitu mencintai anak lelakinya hingga rela mengorbankan karier yang hampir sepuluh tahun dirintisnya. Demikian pula dengan saudara-saudara perempuan Jaejoong. Masing-masing dari mereka –yang belum menikah- berharap semoga calon suami mereka kelak pun akan seperti Jung Yunho ini.

Mr. Kim mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "satu lagi, apa kau pernah melakukan hubungan intim dengan putraku?"

Satu pertanyaan dari Mr. Kim sontak membuat seluruh pasang mata yang berada disana menuju ke arah pria berusia lima puluh tahun ke atas itu. Terlebih Jaejoong yang wajahnya memerah sempurna. Tentu saja mereka pernah melakukannya, beberapa kali malah. Meski Jaejoong tahu betul kalau _appa_-nya itu sangat membenci hubungan intim di luar pernikahan.

Mata besarnya melirik Yunho yang kebetulan balas memandangnya. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya sambil sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Memberi isyarat agar Yunho mengatakan 'tidak'. Dan Yunho mengerti itu, Yunho sendiri tahu seperti apa sifat calon mertuanya itu karena Jaejoong pernah memberi tahunya. Dia tahu jika ia menjawab pertanyaan _appa_ Jaejoong barusan dengan jujur, maka kemungkinan besar lamarannya akan ditolak oleh Mr. Kim.

"_Y-yeobo_, kurasa pertanyaanmu terlalu jauh..." bisik Mrs. Kim yang dibalas dengan anggukan saudara-saudara perempuan Jaejoong.

"Benar kata _umma_, pertanyaan _appa_ terlalu pribadi," timpal kakak pertama Jaejoong.

"Diam kalian semua, aku hanya ingin tahu orang seperti apa yang ingin melamar anakku," tegas Mr. Kim. Pandangan matanya mengarah tajam pada Yunho, "jawab pertanyaanku Yunho-_sshi_."

Yunho menarik napas sejenak, "ne, pernah _ahjussi_."

Jawaban Yunho barusan memancing kemarahan namja berusia tua itu. Mata tajamnya melotot sangar ke arah Yunho sementara mulutnya menggeram menahan amarah. _Umma_ dan saudara-saudara perempuan Jaejoong memandang kecewa karena jawaban Yunho. Walau tidak yakin, namun mereka sudah menduga kalau Jaejoong pasti pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Yunho dan ternyata dugaan mereka benar. Jaejoong sendiri menundukkan kepalanya. Habislah sudah, dia tahu itu. _Namja_ cantik itu menggigit bibirnya keras, setelah ini ia yakin _appa_-nya pasti akan melarangnya menemui atau berhubungan dengan Yunho.

Yunho masih diam di tempatnya. Melalui mata musangnya _namja_ tampan itu bisa melihat kalau jawabannya barusan sangat disayangkan oleh keluarga besar di depannya ini. Meski begitu tidak terpikir dalam benak Yunho untuk menarik jawabannya barusan.

Suasana kembali hening dan sangat tidak nyaman. Mr. Kim masih berusaha menahan amarah untuk tidak mengusir Yunho saat itu juga. Sungguh ia membenci yang namanya _'sex before married'_, menurutnya itu adalah perbuatan terbejat di dunia ini. Ketika dua sejoli yang tanpa ikatan pernikahan melakukan hal 'itu'. Di matanya perbuatan seperti itu adalah perbuatan binatang yang tak berakal.

"Aku mengerti Yunho-_sshi_." Suara berat sang kepala keluarga kembali terdengar. Jaejoong masih menunduk, _namja_ cantik itu benar-benar takut. Takut kalau _appa_-nya tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Yunho. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau-kalau dirinya dipisahkan dengan Yunho.

"Kau membuatku kecewa Yunho-_sshi_," gumam Mr. Kim, "aku sangat membenci yang namanya _'sex before married_." Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, "tapi yah... aku mempercayakan Jaejoong padamu. Tolong jaga anakku."

Reflek Yunho mengangkat kepalanya. Mata kecilnya membulat sempurna. Barusan dia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Mr. Kim benar-benar merestui dirinya dan Jaejoong 'kan?

"Aku memang sangat membenci hubungan intim di luar pernikahan, tetapi aku menghargai sikap jujurmu Yunho-_sshi._"

"_G-gomawo ahjussi_!"

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa renyah, "jangan panggil aku _'ahjussi'_, mulai sekarang panggil aku _'appa'_."

"_N-ne appa_!"

Sekali lagi senyum kepuasan terulas di wajah pria paruh baya itu. Sungguh ia menyenangi prilaku calon menantunya itu. Bertanggung jawab serta jujur, dan yang terpenting _namja_ bermarga Jung itu mencintai putra satu-satunya itu sepenuh hati.

Jaejoong masih menatap _appa_-nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Seingatnya beberapa detik yang lalu ia nyaris menangis karena takut _appa_-nya tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Yunho. Namun semua kekhawatiran itu runtuh dalam sekejap. Tidak sengaja mata besarnya menangkap pandangan Yunho ke arahnya. Senyum tipis terulas di wajah tampan itu, senyum yang seolah berkata 'aku-berhasil-Boo'.

.

.

.

Angin malam berhembus lembut. Menggoyangkan helai-helai rumput hijau yang terbentang menutupi seluruh permukaan bukit kecil itu.

"Tubuhmu mulai dingin, kita pulang sekarang?" Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang _namja_ cantik di depannya. Kepalanya ia tumpukan pada bahu _namja_ itu.

"_Ani_, aku masih ingin disini," gumam Jaejoong sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Setelah dari rumah keluarga Kim tadi, Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi menemui keluarga kandung Jaejoong. Dan sungguh beruntung _namja_ tampan itu, karena _umma_ kandung Jaejoong pun bersedia memberikan restunya untuk mereka berdua. Demikian pula dengan _appa_ kandung Jaejoong, meski tidak bertemu secara langsung karena _appa_ kandung Jaejoong sedang tidak di Korea. Yunho hanya meminta restu _namja_ paruh baya bermarga Han itu melalui telepon.

"Kau sudah beri tahu yang lain mengenai ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk, "ne sudah. Tetapi baru pada petinggi SM, mereka belum memberi jawaban soal ini. Tapi aku tidak peduli apa kata mereka, aku tetap akan menikahimu."

"Egois sekali."

"Aku egois karena aku mencintaimu."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Tangannya memegang erat tangan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya, "_saranghae..._" bisik namja cantik itu.

Yunho meraih dagu Jaejoong dan mengecup bibir _kissable_ itu lembut, "_nado..._ _jeongmal saranghae_, Boojaejoongie."

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong mondar-mandir di ruangan berukuran cukup besar itu. Berkali-kali kaki jenjangnya bergerak menghampiri pintu, namun belum begitu dekat dengan pintu Jaejoong membalikkan badannya lagi. _Namja_ cantik itu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang berada disana. Ia sendirian di ruangan besar itu. Tidak sengaja mata besarnya menangkap kaca besar di sudut ruangan.

Jaejoong mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Jas berwarna putih bersih serta celana panjang dengan warna yang sama membalut tubuh sempurnanya. Di balik jasnya terdapat pula kemeja berwarna putih serta dasi berwarna putih juga. Lalu sebuah bunga berwarna merah muda pucat tersemat manis di dadanya. Rambutnya yang biasanya pirang kini dikembalikan ke warna aslinya. Wajahnya yang putih terlihat semakin putih karena kontras dengan warna rambutnya, kemudian bibir _cherry_-nya terlihat semakin memerah karena pewarna bibir yang tadi dipoleskan oleh _umma_-nya.

_Namja_ cantik itu sudah merasa bahwa penampilannya sudah sempurna. Tetapi masih saja ia berdiam diri di tempat itu. Ia benar-benar gugup, perasaan itulah yang menahannya di ruangan ini. Yap, karena ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Hari dimana ia dan kekasihnya akan diresmikan sebagai sepasang suami-istri di hadapan Tuhan. Sejak Yunho menyatakan perasaannya lima tahun lalu, Jaejoong tidak pernah berpikir kalau hari ini akan tiba.

"Jaejoongie, kau masih di dalam?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati _umma_-nya berdiri di depan pintu. "_Aigoo_, kenapa kau masih disini? Semua sudah menunggumu," ujar wanita paruh baya itu.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi seraya menghela napas. Melihat itu Mrs. Kim menghampiri anak lelaki satu-satunya itu, "kau gugup?" _Namja_ cantik itu mengangguk.

"_Gwaenchanayo_, semua akan baik-baik saja." Tangannya terjulur mengusap pipi Jaejoong.

"Tapi _umma_ a-"

"Itu hal yang wajar chagi, waktu _umma_ akan menikah _umma_ juga sangat gugup, begitu pula ketika _noonadeul_-mu akan menikah. Itu hal yang wajar."

Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Ia tahu ini hal yang wajar, tetapi tetap saja Jaejoong merasa takut dan gugup. Lamunannya buyar ketika sang _umma_ menarik tangannya, "_ne_, semua sudah menunggumu."

.

.

.

Langkah pertama. Jaejoong melangkah kakinya dengan sangat gugup di gereja itu. Sontak seluruh tamu berdiri. Jaejoong bisa merasakan entah berapa pasang mata kini tertuju padanya yang berjalan diiringi sang _umma_. Benar-benar gugup, rasanya ingin melarikan diri saat itu juga. Mata besarnya hanya tertuju ke arah depan. Ke arah sosok Jung Yunho yang terlihat tampan dengan jas hitamnya. Senyum geli terulas di bibirnya ketika tidak sengaja menatap sosok Changmin yang berdiri sambil memakan kue. Sepertinya _magnae_ kecilnya itu tidak berubah.

Langkah demi langkah yang Jaejoong lakukan mengundang decak kagum para tamu yang mengisi gereja itu. Keluarga Jaejoong serta keluarga Yunho duduk di barisan paling depan. Dan selebihnya adalah para petinggi SM serta rekan-rekan sesama artis.

"_Unnie_, aku jadi ingin menikah," bisik Seohyun pada Jessica yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku juga."

"Hwaaaa~ Jaejoong _hyung_ cantik sekali," bisik Taemin.

Beberapa langkah lagi dan akhirnya kini Jaejoong berdiri di samping Yunho. Pendeta tua di hadapan mereka tersenyum menatap keduanya. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata sebagai pembuka sang pendeta pun mulai menanyakan sumpah kepada keduanya.

"Nah Jung Yunho, apa kau bersedia menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai istrimu dan selalu bersamanya di kala suka maupun duka?"

"Saya bersedia," jawab Yunho lancar seperti ketika ia melamar Jaejoong.

Pendeta itu berganti menatap Jaejoong, "Kim Jaejoong, apa kau bersedia menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu dan selalu bersamanya di kala suka maupun duka?"

Jaejoong menarik napasnya, "saya bersedia."

Sang pendeta tersenyum tipis, "_now, you may kiss your bride_."

Yunho menyentuh bahu Jaejoong dan memutarnya. Membuat posisi keduanya saling berhadapan sekarang. Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya, rona merah memenuhi wajah cantiknya. Memang ia sudah sering berciuman dengan Yunho, tapi kalau berciuman di hadapan orang banyak terlebih di depan keluarganya membuatnya merasa malu. Melihat itu Yunho tersenyum tipis, tangannya terjulur meraih dagu Jaejoong, mengangkatnya, membuat mata besar Jaejoong menatapnya. Dan dengan selembut mungkin namja bermarga Jung itu mengecup dahi berponi Jaejoong.

"Akhirnya kau jadi milikku, Jung Jaejoong," bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Mulanya hanya senyum tipis, namun melebar menjadi senyum yang sangat manis. Sontak namja cantik itu memeluk Yunho erat. Dalam sekejap gereja itu penuh dengan tepuk tangan para tamu yang hadir.

Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa melihat sebagian besar yeojya di ruangan itu menangis penuh haru. Tak hanya yeojya, beberapa namja seperti Eunhyuk, Ryeowook serta Yoochun pun terlihat menangis.

Bersama dan diikuti tamu undangan lainnya, kedua _namja_ tampan yang kini resmi sebagai pasangan berjalan ke luar gereja. Mata mereka membulat ketika begitu pintu gereja di buka, terlihat lautan merah membentang di hadapan mereka. Tentu saja itu adalah para Cassiopeia. Karena tidak mungkin menyalakan _stick_ berwarna merah siang-siang begini, ratusan orang itu mengenakan baju berwarna merah. Terlihat banner-banner yang bertuliskan '_YunJae is REAL_', '_Always Keep The Faith_', '_Saranghae_ DB5K' dan tulisan-tulisan lainnya dijunjung tinggi oleh para cassie.

"Wow…" komentar Junsu melihat begitu banyak pasukan berbaju merah yang membanjiri halaman gereja.

"Hyung, lempar buket bunganya!" seru Changmin sambil menyerahkan buket bunga ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengambil buket bunga itu dan berbalik membelakangi cassiopeia. Cassie yang melihat itu cepat-cepat menurunkan banner-banner yang mereka bawa. Perhatian mereka kini fokus pada buket bunga yang akan dilempar Jaejoong. Buket bunga dari seorang Hero Jaejoong DBSK, siapa yang mau melewatkan itu?

"_Hana, dul, set_!" Jaejoong melempar buket bunganya. Kontan terdengar jerit histeris para cassie. Namun sepertinya Jaejoong terlalu bersemangat hingga buket bunganya terlempar begitu jauh. Dan pada akhirnya tidak ada satupun pasukan berbaju merah itu yang mendapatkan buket bunganya Jaejoong, karena buket bunga itu kini jatuh ke tangan…

"Sooman-sshi?" seru para artis SM tidak percaya. Jaejoong sendiri sungguh tidak percaya kalau yang mendapat buket bunganya adalah pria tua bernama Lee Sooman itu. Kelihatannya CEO SM Entertainment itu baru saja tiba dan secara kebetulan berhasil menangkap buket bunga itu.

"Apa ini artinya aku akan menikah lagi?" candanya begitu ia sampai di hadapan Jaejoong dan Yunho, "ah, maaf aku terlambat datang."

Jaejoong hanya menatap pria tua itu gugup. Mata besarnya melirik Junsu dan Yoochun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Tentu saja mengingat mereka yang masih bermasalah dengan pria tua ini.

"Ah, jangan tatap aku seperti itu Jaejoong-_sshi_. Ini hari yang bahagia, aku tidak ingin mengubahnya menjadi hal yang menyebalkan," ujar pria tua itu yang mengerti arti tatapan Jaejoong. "Ah selain itu," Sooman mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jasnya, surat kontrak, huh? "jika kau tidak keberatan aku ingin kau dan kedua adikmu kembali ke keluarga SM."

"Serius?" Changmin mendelik tidak percaya. Begitu pula dengan artis-artis SM yang berada disana.

"Tentu saja, para cassie ini akan membunuhku kalau aku masih memecah DBSK."

"Hyaaaa~~~ gomawooo~~," sontak Junsu memeluk pria tua itu, diikuti oleh Changmin dan Yoochun. Para cassie menatap tidak mengerti karena pembicaraan itu memang tidak terdengar oleh mereka. Namun melihat reaksi Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin yang memeluk CEO SM Entertainment itu kontan membuat fans DBSK itu menjerit histeris. Apapun itu, yang pasti itu adalah hal yang menggembirakan.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Tangannya menggenggam jemari Jaejoong erat. Ini adalah hal terindah untuknya. Mendapatkan Jaejoong seutuhnya, mendapat dukungan dari para cassiopeia tercinta dan kini grupnya kembali utuh. Yunho tidak tahu apakah ada hal yang membahagiakan daripada ini.

Ah, mungkin ada satu.

Mata musang _namja_ itu melirik perut rata Jaejoong. Jika suatu saat perut rata itu berisikan sesuatu, barangkali saat itulah seorang Jung Yunho akan merasa menjadi manusia paling bahagia di dunia ini. Tapi yah, Yunho tidak berharap banyak. Kondisinya sekarang ini sudah sangat lebih dari cukup.

**==end==**

**a/n :: **hyaaaa~~ nggak nyangka akhirnya bisa nyelesaiin yang chap duaa~. Awalnya saia merasa epep ini cukup oneshoot aja, tapi karena readers pada minta sekuel maka jadilah epep ini dibuat twoshoots. Apa sih yang nggak untuk readers tercintaaa~~? Lagian 'kan judul epep-nya 'We Got Married', jadi saia pikir lebih bagus kalau dilanjutkan sampe Yunho sama Jaejoong married. Kekekekkekekee~

Oh my god suuuuun~ saia kembali galau nih chingudeul. Coz, saia denger dalam waktu deket ini Jaejoongie bakal main drama gitu. Terus lawan mainnya yeojya T^T… uuuuhh… semoga nggak ada adegan kissu-kissu! Udah cukup saia sakit hati ngeliat Changmin kissu-kissu ama yeojya di drama Paradise Ranch. Udah gitu kemarin saia denger berita kalau Yoochun and Changmin sempet syuting di lokasi n waktu yang sama dan cuma dibatasi oleh **T-E-M-B-O-K!** Tapi mereka sama sekali nggak saling ketemu! Plisss deh! Cuma tembok! Kenapa masih juga nggak bisa ketemuuuu~~~~? TTT0TTT. Pengen gigitin tuh tembok deh…

Haaaahh~ Jaejoong, Junsu and Yoochun sibuk dengan drama. Yunho and Changmin sibuk dengan pembuatan single baru mereka. Dan cassie? Cassiopeia hanya bisa menghela napas sambil berharap.

Always Keep The (YunJae/DB5K) Faith~

Mian nggak bisa ngebales review chingu T^T… oh ya, buat yang nunggu My Teacher My Husband, (seneng banget ada yang nungguin itu *nangis terharu*) sedang dalam proses pembuatan. Yah, jujur aja, saia bingung itu epep mau digimanain lagi… *author gak becus*

Ne, seperti biasa saia sangat mengharap review, saran plus kritik dari chingudeul tercinta… gomawooo~


End file.
